


Minotaur Maze: Aftermath (with Blue) (A Leonel story)

by WeirdShipper101



Series: TMNTCouch Couples [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Aftermath, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdShipper101/pseuds/WeirdShipper101
Summary: Blue and Leo have a little chat after they got out of the Maze of Death.





	Minotaur Maze: Aftermath (with Blue) (A Leonel story)

**Author's Note:**

> Blue is not an OC, she is my friend BlueTheHamildork on Tumblr to check her out she is awesome, also check out her boyfriend neonleon-thechampion on Tumblr as well (I think you can all guess who he is OwO) but Blue basically looks like a human girl with dirty blonde hair greeny-blue eyes, wears a blue hoodie with black leggings and white sneakers, and for height she is 5'3 (and Leo is 5'7)

After getting out the maze, they immediately left and headed back home, Raph taking the lead and Leo in the rear. Blue felt a tap on her shoulder and looked back to see Leo asking her to follow him. Blue nodded and then quickly walked up to Raph tapped his shoulder and then said, "Raph I need to talk to Leo, we'll catch up with you and the others in a bit, okay?"

Raph looked back at Donnie and Mikey who just nodded, then turned back to Blue smiling and said, "Sure thing, Blue!"

Blue smiled back at Raph and then walked to Leo, while the others continued to walk back home.

Leo jumped down into an alleyway and Blue followed him, when they both got down there Leo's expression changed he looked upset and that really worried Blue. "Leo, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." Leo replied with suddenly.

Blue looked at Leo shocked for a second, "Sorry about what?" She asked in response.

"You know, for lying to you and my brothers, I just wanted to prove that I'm just as talented they are and I really wanted to impress you." Leo answered rubbing his neck feeling kind of dumb.

Blue put her hand on Leo's shoulder. "Leo you are just as talented as they are, if not more so and you don't need to go out of your way to impress me, even the tiniest things you do impress me."

"You mean like that tiny portal I created earlier?" Leo asked looking at Blue.

"Yes, just like that." Blue responded.

Leo hugged Blue tightly, smiling. "Thanks sweetheart, you always know exactly what to say to make me feel better, I love you." Leo said giving Blue a kiss on the lips, making her blush. "Now come on, we better head home, the guys will probably be there by now." Leo said climbing back on top of the building.

When they were both back on top of the building Blue quickly grabbed Leo's hand and said, "I love you too." Making Leo smile as they started walking back home hand in hand.


End file.
